Just a Lost Girl
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: 'It's just, on this island... me and Emma... don't feel like... hero's or the saviors. We just feel like what We've always been. Orphans.' What if Charming and Snow had Twins.
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _'It's just, on this island... me and Emma... don't feel like... hero's or the saviors. We just feel like what We've always been. Orphan's_

~Boston, Monday, 8PM, Emma's Apartment.~

''Well, that didn't turn out as I expected.'' Elena hissed, ignoring the pain she felt, as she continued to put the single needle into her pale like skin. Before taking it out and allowing the thin like thread to close her open wound. After repeating the gesture a few more times, she grabbed a disinfectant wipe and tenderly rubbed it against her wound, to clean off the dried blood. ''No more running in heels.'' She whispered, more like a hiss.

Elena looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her pale like skin was now sweaty and she frowned, when she noticed one of her earrings had been ripped in half. With a small sigh, she reached up and un-clipped both earrings, before throwing each of them away. Not feeling a loss at her broken earrings. But Emma was going to kill her.

''Elena? I'm home!'' Speak of the devil, Elena sighed once more, resting both her hands on the bathroom sing, and looking at her reflection one more. Before making her way to her sister, who was carrying a single brown bag with difficulty, and Elena couldn't help but wince as Emma painfully kicked off her heels, resting one hand on the wall, before glancing up at Elena who stood before her, arms crossed. ''Mind helping me?'' She asked.

''Of course,'' Elena chuckled, taking the bag from her sisters hands, as Emma struggled to get her surroundings, looking a little worse for wear with her long pink dress, which Elena now noticed was stained. ''So, did you get him?'' Elena asked, placing the bag onto the kitchen counter.

''Banged his head against his own car.'' Was all Emma could say, and Elena smirked, not surprised at her sister's antics, not one bit. She was her twin after all. And she and Emma only had each other. ''So, how did yours go?'' Emma sighed, resting both hands on her hips.

Elena winced slightly, but pulled up her torn sleeve, showing Emma the fresh-cleaned and stitched up wound. And just like every other time she got hurt on the job, as a bail bondsperson, Elena rolled her eyes, as Emma gave her a deadly glare.

''What happened?'' Emma asked, more like demanded. ''Did you fall? Or did your client push you?'' She added, and Elena sighed with a single eye-roll. Why couldn't her sister ever understand that she could take care of herself. Glancing at Emma, Elena stared down blankly at the counter, before she looked at the bag.

''What's in the bag?'' She asked, wanting to change the subject, earning a frustrated sigh from her sister who just motioned her to open it for herself. Curiously Elena peered inside the bag of goodies, and smiled as she saw two big white and chocolate topped cupcakes, with one star candle and a heart shaped one. ''I guess a happy birthday celebration is in order?'' Elena smirked.

Emma chuckled, as Elena carefully took out each cupcake, and gently placing both candles, beside each one. Before she purposely used one finger and took a small drop of the chocolate topping of her cupcake, as Emma walked over to the fridge.

''Brandy or Tequila?'' Emma asked, as she held both bottles of alchol.

''I'd rather have rum,'' Elena joked, as she placed each candle on the cupcakes. ''but Brandy is fine.'' She added. Emma simply shrugged and put the Tequila away before grabbing two glass's and pouring the Brandy in, all the while keeping a close eye on her sister.

Elena turned, just in time to see Emma holding a single glass of Brandy. Elena smiled taking the drink. ''Happy birthday, Emma,'' She said, talking her glass and holding it up to Emma's for a toast, like they did every year. ''to the best birthday ever.''

''And a happy birthday to you too,'' Emma chuckled, clinking her glass against Elena's before they each took a single sip.

''That was refreshing,'' Elena smiled, placing her glass down, before she turned her attention towards the uneaten cupcakes. ''Ready for another Banner year?" Elena asked grimily, pulling her chocolate covered cupcake towards as Emma did the same.

''I guess so,'' Emma replied, as Elena grabbed the single lighter in the drawer. ''What are you doing? I thought I was the one to light them this year?''

Elena rolled her eyes. ''That's what you always say, right before you take my turn.'' She stated, as she flickered a single small flame from the lighter.

Emma chuckled, as Elena lit the candles and glanced at her sister. Elena knew that no one could read her sister like she could. Even though they were twins. Emma was more like a mother to her than a sister. Emma was the one who basically raised her. And would never let them be separated when they were looking for a family to live with. Not even one time did Elena ask why they're parents didn't want them. Having her sister was enough for, Elena.

''Ready?'' Emma asked, breaking Elena from her thoughts. As they both leaned down to their cupcakes.

''I guess...'' Elena said, silently trailing off. Before she closed her eyes, and made her wish, hoping she and Emma wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Just like she did every single year, but she knew nothing would change.

Elena's eyes instantly flashed open, as soon as she heard a single knock on her and her sister's apartment door. ''What the...?'' Elena whispered, and she couldn't help but glance at her candle. ''Maybe you should get that?'' She replied, as Emma nodded.

''Did you invite anyone?'' Emma asked, as she walked over to the door, with a eyebrow raised. Elena held both her hands up in surrender, knowing how her sister hated it when she tried to invite someone.

''Don't look at me.'' She defended, her gaze sharp. ''I'm just as shocked as you are.''

Ignoring her sister, Elena turned her gaze back at the cupcakes, taking a single bite of her chocolate cupcake, instantly sighing at the wonderful taste. Before she glanced back at Emma, just in time to see a young boy who couldn't be more than 10-years old run from under her sister.

''Whoa! hold on there!'' Elena exclaimed, as Emma did the same, stopping the boy in his tracks. ''You cant just barge into someone's apartment like that, Kid!"

''You must be Elena Swan, right?'' The boy asked, and Elena glanced up at her sister for a clue to what was happening. But Emma shrugged. ''are you Elena Swan?'' the boy asked once more.

''Y-Yeah. Who are you?'' Elena asked, as Emma looked between them shock written on her features. And Elena raised both brows, never remembering seeing her sister so vulnerable.

''My names Henry,'' Henry smirked, as Elena crossed her arms. ''I'm your nephew and Emma's son.'' He explained, causing Elena's heart to stop. Before she glanced at her sister then back at Henry. And when she saw his forest green eyes, she knew.

''Emma? C-Can we talk?'' Elena asked, glancing at her sister who nodded, looking like a woman desperate for good news. Before they both retreated to their single bathroom, ignoring Henry's calls to them, quickly shutting the door. '''Are you alright?''

Elena watched as Emma tried to calm down, placing a single hand to her heart, and her back against the door. ''Never better.'' Emma replied, breathless, before slowly lowering her hand from her chest.

''He's Neal's isn't he?'' Elena asked, causing Emma to give her a shocked look. ''Don't even deny it, I remember the way you and Neal made googly eyes at each other. So, is Henry his or not?'' She demanded.

Emma nodded. ''He is,'' she admitted, as if she wished he wasn't hers. ''He's the baby ii gave up for adoption all those years ago.''

Elena couldn't help but smile. ''Well, I guess that makes me a Aunt.'' She stated with excitement, as Emma just rolled her eyes. ''So, are we taking him back to his foster parents? or do you think he ran off from the orphanage?''

''Well, judging by Henry's clothes he was adopted,'' Emma explained, before she glanced at her sister's phone sticking out of her back pocket. ''can I use your phone?''

''Why?"' Elena asked suspiciously, slightly narrowing her eyes. As she hesitantly took out her Iphone from her pocket.

''I'm calling the cops.'' Was Emma's only answer. Elena instantly pulled her phone back, giving her sister a look. ''What?'' Emma replied, raising a single brow.

Elena sighed. ''Emma we cant just-''

''Hey! do you guys have any orange juice?'' Henry yelled, causing Elena to sigh in frustration, as Emma looked at the door. ''Never mind ! found some.''

After a moment to see if Henry would interrupt her again. Elena finally spoke. ''Emma, what if he ran away because he just wanted a chance to meet you-''

''Elena..'' Emma sighed, causing Elena to hold her hand up silencing her protest. Emma shut her mouth.

''Emma, don't you want to give Henry a little bit of a chance to tell you where he's from?'' Elena pointed out, crossing her arms. ''don't you want to know that he's safe and being well cared for and...loved?''

Elena watched as Emma's sharp gaze, turned softer. Hoping she got through to Emma. To her surprise Emma nodded. ''Fine, you win.'' She replied, as Elena smiled. ''But you have to drive him back home.''

''What?!'' Elena exclaimed, her gaze deadly. ''Why me?''

''Because, you were the one who didn't want to call the cops.'' Emma pointed out, stating the obvious. ''And I can finally drive in my own car by myself.''

Elena frowned. ''What's so bad about me going with you?'' She asked, and Emma raised a brow.

''Two words,'' Emma began, as Elena rolled her eyes. ''Hard Rock.''

Before Elena could comment on anything, Emma was already out the door, and into the kitchen. ''What's so bad about hard rock?'' She whispered, as she walked out the door to see Henry grinning like a fool, drinking a glass of orange juice.

''I see you guys are ready to go.'' Henry acknowledged. placing his glass of orange juice back on the counter. As Elena frowned, crossing her arms, as she looked between Henry and Emma.

''Go? go where?'' She couldn't help but ask, earning a small grin from her nephew.

''StoryBrooke.'' Henry replied, and Elena raised a brow. _Storybrooke? What kind of a name is that?' A Terrible name I imagine._ Elena thought, as Emma glared at the boy like he was crazy.

''Storybrooke? Seriously?'' She asked, and Henry nodded. Before Elena and Emma exchanged glances. ''Get dressed into something more casual and I'll met you and Henry down stairs.''

Elena rolled her eyes, as Emma tossed her the keys to her car. While Henry watched on, confused, before he continued to drink his orange juice. This was going to be interesting.

~Storybrooke, Monday, 9PM.~

 _Why did I agree to do this?_ Elena asked herself, as she drove, the rain getting harder and harder. Before she glanced in her review mirror to see Emma right behind her. And noticed her Yellow volkswagen beetle, could use a paint job.

''Do you have any snacks?'' Henry asked, breaking Elena from her thoughts. As she glanced over at Henry to see him looking through her glove-box to reveal a small bag of ranch doritos. ''can I have this''

Elena sighed. ''Knock yourself out, kid.'' Was all she said, causing the boy to smile as he closed the glove-box, after grabbing the bag of doritos. ''But I better not have even one crumb on my car seat.'' Elena warned.

Henry nodded, fully understanding her threat. As he carefully opening the bag and instantly inhaled the sweet smell of ranch. ''Thanks.'' Henry said , taking a single bite of a small chip.

''Your welcome.'' Elena smiled, before she noticed he was reading to what looked like a fairytale book. ''What' are you reading?"' She asked, and Henry paused in his chewing and gave her a look.

''I don't think you or Emma are ready yet.'' He replied, and Elena frowned, and she couldn't help but glance at the cover of the book.

''Once Upon A Time?'' She read, and Henry nodded, as he continued reading. As Elena tried to focus on the road once more. ''So, why wouldn't me and Emma be ready for just a bunch of fairytales?"

Henry gave her a look, and frowned. ''These are not just simple fairy tales.'' He explained, causing Elena to raise a single brow. ''Every story in this book actually happened.''

Elena's eyebrow's shot up, this kid was crazy. But she ignored her thoughts and gave him a look. ''Why's that? And how did you even know are names, kid?''

''It's Henry.'' Henry replied, before answering Elena's question. ''Because you and Emma are in this book.'' was his simple reply. And Elena sighed, as she picked up her phone and turned her stereo on.

''Alright, Henry, keep telling yourself that.''' She replied, as Henry smiled. ''You know you've got problems right?''

Henry smirked, watching Elena turn on a song. ''And your going to fix them.'' He replied,

Elena was about to comment on that when she noticed a sign coming up and chuckled. ''I see we've arrived in Storybrooke.''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: This story is basically a Elena Swan x Oc (And P.S her love intrest wont be from the Enchanted Forest), I'm putting my own spin to this story.** _

~Storybrooke, Monday, 10:00PM,~

 _So this is it? This is Storybrooke? Doesn't seem all to exiting. Just feels downright creepy and way to silent._ _No wonder the kid doesn't like It here. This is basically Boot Camp._ Elena's thoughts swan, as she glanced at Henry and back to the road a few more times. Before she reached over and turned off her radio, and turning all her attention to Henry.

''So, got a home address?'' She asked, half to herself, to word 'Home' hitting her like a vicious punch in the gut. She nor Emma never really understood the true meaning of a home. They were orphans after all. ''Or are you just going to stare at you're book all night?'' She added.

Henry sighed, closing the book. ''Forty-four, not telling you the street.'' He replied, and Elena gave him one of best glares, to which he didn't even flinch too. This boy was playing with absolute fire. And Elena wasn't going to take any more of it.

Without thinking, Elena slammed on her breaks. She could hear Henry's surprised grunt, as he flew forward, the seatbelt keeping him in. As well as Emma's car tire's screeching to a halt behind her. ''W-What are you doing?'' Henry gasped, as he looked at his Aunt in surprise. ''Why did you stop-''

''If you wont tell me you're home address. I'll just have to ask someone else...'' Elena said, before she looked back at Emma, and poked her head out of her window. Emma doing the same.

''Are you alright?'' Was Emma's instant reply, as Elena glanced at Henry, who was sitting silently, back to reading his book. ''is the kid giving you a hard time?''

Elena nodded. ''I'm going to see if someone knows where you son lives. Why don't you go drive up ahead, Ill catch up with you as soon as I can.''

Emma nodded, and drove past Elena. Until the only thing Elena could see was a very faint. and tiny figure of her sisters car. Before she looked back at Henry, and gave him her best 'you better do as I say look, and maybe ill go easy on you'

''Last chance to tell me where you live,'' Elena warned, watching as Henry just looked down at his book, completely ignoring her question. And with a frustrated sigh, Elena took off her seatbelt, turned her car off, and opened her door, slamming it closed. Hoping Henry got the message.

As she stepped out, she instantly felt one of her boots, slam right into a puddle. But she ignored it, as her attention focused only on the tall buildings surrounding her. Until she froze, as she caught sight of the clock tower.

''Eight-fifteen?'' Elena cocked a brow, leaning against her car, Before she looked down at her watch. ''the thing must be busted.''

''It's not broken,'' Henry protested, causing Elena to glance at him.

''Then why isn't it working?'' Elena fired back, her gaze still focused intently on the clock before them.

''Time is frozen here,'' Was Henry's simple reply. Elena crossed her arms, and gave the kid a raised brow. ''It is.'' the boy confirmed.

Elena sighed, and closed her eyes in deep frustration. This kid would be the death of her someday. Opening her eyes, she glared at the boy.

''Unless you managed to rip the space continuum. there is no possible way time can be frozen here,'' Elena pointed out, as Henry frowned. ''unless there's a whole different reason?''

''I-It was Evil Queen,'' Henry stuttered, and Elena stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. ''the Evil Queen did it with her curse. she sent everyone from the enchanted forest here.''

This kid was the definition of _Crazy_. Never had Elena heard of a kid believing everyone in his home town was cused and...fairytale characters. But for the sake of her nephew, she decided she wouild play along.

''So, who is this Evil Queen?'' She asked, resting her boot heel on the side of her car. As Henry stared off into space.

''She's-''

''Henry?'' Elena's head whipped up, to see a man in his late 40's, walking up to them, with his dog. ''What are you doing here, at this time a night?''

Elena watched as Henry frowned. ''Hi Archie,'' He replied, before Archie's gaze turned to Elena, causing her to lean a little more into her car. Not feeling very comfortable with a man she didn't know.

''Who are you?'' He smiled, as Henry pet the dog. ''I don't think I've ever seen you here before? May I have you're name?''

Elena tensed, but stood her ground. ''Elena. Elena Swan,'' She replied.

Archie smiled and reached his hand towards her. ''Archie Hopper,'' He smiled, and Elena took his hand slowly, before with-drawing as if they never touched. ''So, what brings you into the neighborhood?''

Henry stood up, and gave Archie a smile. ''She's my aunt, Archie,'' He said, and Elena gave him a relived look. ''She came here with my mom. Emma Swam.''

''Oh, I see,'' Archie said, quickly avoiding Elena's sharp gaze.

''Do you know where he lives?'' Elena demanded, wanting to get right down to business. ''He wont tell me anything.''

Archie nodded. ''Just up the road, Regina's house is the biggest on the whole street.'' He replied, and Elena frowned in confusion. Archie noticed, and he chuckled, before giving Henry a glance. ''He's the Mayor's kid.''

Elena sharply turned to face her nephew. ''You're the Mayor's son?'' She asked, shocked as to why he would even want to leave in the first place.

''Maybe...'' Henry replied, his face dropping.

Elena frowned, before she watched as Archie leaned down to face Henry. ''Where were you today, Henry? you missed you're session with Sarah today?''

Henry shrugged. ''I had a field trip,'' was his only excuse. And Elena chuckled slightly, before she looked between Archie and Henry.

''Um...I better get him home,'' Elena said, trying to interrupt the awkwardness, between them. Archie nodded in understanding. ''thanks for helping me.''

Archie smiled. ''You're welcome,'' He said, as Henry got back into the car. ''it was nice meeting you, Elena.''

''You too,'' Elena lied, before she opened her car door, and strapped herself in. Watching Archie leave, until he was a mile down the road. ''So, that's your shrink?''

Henry frowned. ''We're not crazy!'' Henry defended, and Elena raised a brow at the 'we' part. ''everyone just thinks we're crazy, but we're not.''

Holding her hands up in surrender, Elena chuckled. ''Sorry, so who's this 'we'?'' She couldn't help but ask, and Henry smiled.

''Um...she's a good friend of mine,'' Henry began, and Elena cocked a brow 'She'. ''She believes in the curse just as I do.''

Another one? For all she knew it would start raining cats and dogs. Shaking her head, Elena gave him a look. ''Her name is Sarah, right?'' She asked, and Henry nodded, before looking out his window.

''Shouldn't you be calling my mom?"' Henry replied, and Elena frowned.

Ignoring her nephew's question. She took out her phone from her glove box, and dialed Emma's number.

''Yeah?'' Emma replied.

''I know where Henry lives,'' Elena said, and she heard a sign of relief on the other end. ''And get this, he's the Mayors kid.''

''You're joking.'' Emma chuckled, and Elena shook her head. ''who told you where he lived?''

Elena paused for a moment, before answering. ''A man,'' she said, before the sound of Henry tapping her window interrupted her. ''Archie Hopper.''

''Well, good job,'' Emma replied, and Elena could tell that's not what her sister had really wanted to say. ''Where should I meet you?''

''At the biggest house on the block,'' Elena replied, as she glanced over at Henry. ''you cant miss it.''

''Thanks.'' Emma replied, before Elena ended the call. Not wanting to hear what her sister really wanted to say.

Looking at her nephew once more, she frowned. What ever made Henry runaway, was obviously haunting him. She felt Compassion for the boy. Even though he managed to piss her off in one day.

~Storybrooke, 10PM, Regina's House~

''Home sweet home,'' Elena said, hopping to light up Henry' spirits. Seriously this kid couldn't even take a simple joke. Shaking her head, Elena opened her passenger door, just in time to see her sister pull up behind her.

Leaning against her car. Elena watched as Emma got out of her car, and walk over to her. ''So, this is the place?'' Emma asked, and Elena nodded, until the sound of the passenger door being slammed caught their attention.

''Let's go, Henry.'' Elena said, as she made her way towards the house gates, Henry and Emma following her lead. ''So, this is where you're mother lives?''

Henry nodded, before whispering in her ear. ''She's the Evil Queen,'' He whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes, and opened the gate. As Elena and Henry raced behind her, Henry keeping a short distance between himself and the house.

''Please you two cant take me back there,'' Henry pleaded, and Elena felt her heart melt at how desperate the kid seemed. ''Please. don't.''

Emma sighed, and turned to face her sister. ''We have to, kid. You're parents are probably worried sick,'' She pointed out, and Henry frowned.

''She doesn't love me, she only pretends too,'' Henry protested, and Elena looked at him in pity, knowing what it felt like when no one loved you. ''She's evil...''

Elena cocked a brow. ''Evil? I knew you had guts, Henry. but to say you're mom is evil?'' She said, in utter disbelief. ''isn't that a bit extreme?''

Henry shook his head. ''She doesn't,'' He reasoned, and Elena gave him a puzzled look. _What had this kid been through?_

''Kid...'' Emma said, a she stood beside Elena. ''I'm sure that's not true.''

''Henry?!'' a yell interrupted them. Elena turned to see a woman with short black hair in a pair of heels, running as fast as lightning, until she had Henry in her arms. ''Where have you been? Are you hurt?''

Elena noticed, two men followed the woman out of the house, One was the sheriff, as she saw the badge on his jacket, while the other one. A biker? Taking in the Biker's appearance, she noticed he had long light brown hair, and blue eyes. And she could see his muscles through the gray-t-shirt he wore.

''I found my real mom.'' Henry yelled, snapping Elena out of her trance. Just in time to see Henry go running past her and the two men, before he was in the house.

''You're Henry's Birthmother?'' The woman said, staring straight at Elena, who instantly shook her head. Feeling awkward.

''I'm his aunt,'' Elena corrected, and the woman gave her a look. ''Emma is his mother. So, please don't ask me.''

Emma gave her sister a look. ''Hi...'' She smiled sheepishly.

''Hey, Graham. why don't you go check on Henry, I'll stay with Regina. .'' The Biker suggested, and Elena could tell the man was Austrian, by the thick accent. Graham gave his friend a little nod, and retreated back in the house.

''How would you two like the best apple cider you ever tasted?'' Regina asked, and Elena looked between her sister and the Mayor.

''We might take you up on that,'' Elena started, gaining the man's attention. ''if you have anything stronger.'' She joked.

Regina nodded, before turning her attention to the man beside the door way. His arms crossed. ''Logan. Please show these two to my living room. I'll meet you there.''

Elena noticed, Logan was about to protest, Before he rolled his eyes, and motioned them to follow him. She followed him, but not before glancing back at Regina. Not trusting the Mayor as far as she could throw her.

''So, are you the deputy?'' Elena found herself asking, as Logan lead them into the kitchen, and got three glasses.

Logan shook his head. ''I work at the Car repair shop,'' He corrected, as if it was a fact. As he poured their drinks. ''Me and Graham, are just close friends.''

''That we are my friend,'' Graham agreed, causing Elena and Emma to look up, to see the Sheriff walking down the stairs. ''Best mates as you call it.''

Elena couldn't help but chuckle, as Emma just rolled her eyes. Until the sound of the front door being closed caught their attention. Regina approached them, her eyes serious, instantly looking at Graham.

''How's my son?'' Regina asked.

''Regina, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine.'' Graham reassured her, as Logan rolled his eyes, and handed each Emma and Elena a drink.

Elena noticed as Regina reached for the one still in Logan's hand. But Logan took a quick sip of it before she could. ''Sorry? Did you want some?''

Both Emma and Elena chuckled, as Logan and Regina had an epic glare showdown. Before Regina rolled her eyes, and excused herself from the kitchen. By the way, Logan acted towards the mayor, he didn't like it all that much.

''You could have made her one, Logan.'' Graham scolded, and Logan raised his glass in a fake toast, and leaned against the wall.

''Get back to me on that,'' Logan said in-between sips. ''Over my cold dead body.''

''Bitch.'' Graham smirked.

''Jerk.'' Logan fired back, and Elena raised a brow.

''Seriously?'' Elena asked, placing her glass down. ''You two act like spoiled children.''

Logan put on his best pout face, ''I'm wounded. Who says grown men can't have fun?'' He asked.

Before Elena could comment. Regina walked back in, with a single glass of wine in her hand, She could see Logan grinning mischeviously behind his glass. As Regina sat back down and looked at Elena and Emma.

''You can leave, Graham.'' Regina said, and the Sheriff nodded, and headed towards the front door. ''You too, Logan.''

Logan rolled his eyes, but set his glass down. And headed towards the door, giving Elena a small glance. ''it was nice meeting you two.'' He grinned, before walking out the door.

Looking down at her watch, Elena noticed it was almost elven O'clock at night. And decided it was time to call it day. Standing up she looked between Regina and Emma, who stared up at her in confusion.

''I must be going,'' Elena said, and Regina nodded in agreement. ''It was nice meeting you, Regina.'' She faked a smile, and the mayor gave her own fake smile in return.

''You too, Mrs. Swan.'' She said, before turning her attention back to Emma. ''Emma, please follow me to my office.''

Emma nodded, standing up and bidding her sister fair well. ''See you when I get back,'' She said, and Elena smiled.

''See yeah.'' Elena replied back, before heading out the door.

~Storybrooke, Monday, 11:00PM, ~

''Really?'' Elena said, glaring up at the sky, as the rain came back. This time harder than the last time. Making her way to her car, she froze as soon as she saw Logan leaning against it. Giving her a smirk.

''Nice wheels,'' He commented, and Elena crossed her arms, and leaned on the car next to him. ''Sixty-Seven Impala. Haven't seen one of these in a long time.''

Elena felt pride. She loved her car, and this man was leaning against it. But for some reason she didn't care. She was just too tired.

''Sweet boy wouldn't you say?'' Logan suddenly said, and Elena noticed him looking at Henry's room and nodded. ''the names Logan Brendon Connor.''

''Elena Swan.'' She replied, before crossing her arms. ''And didn't we meet back in Regina's house?''

Logan nodded. ''We did, but we really didn't meet now did we?'' He pointed out, and Elena nodded, before she looked at him then at her car.

''I have a long drive ahead of me. '' Elena said, trying to be as nice as possible ''So if you could find another place to lean-''

''I think it might be better if you spent the night.'' Logan said, cutting her off. And Elena gave him a look. Did he think she was...

''I'm not drunk.'' She tried to protest, but Logan shook his head.

''I know Regina's drinks.'' Logan admitted, and Elena rolled her eyes. ''There's a dinner just up ahead called Grannies. You cant miss it.''

Sighing in frustration. Elena stepped closer to Logan, so their jackets were barely touching, ''I hate to disappoint you, I've only had one drink.'' She reasoned out, and Logan stayed quite. ''So, if you mind getting out of my way.''

With a reluctant sigh, Logan stepped away. ''Drive safely.'' He said, and Elena noticed the emotions behind it. But ignoring her thoughts she got in her car, and slammed the door closed. ''Bye, Swan.''

''Bye, Logan.'' Elena waved, before driving away, leaving Logan in the rain. Driving towards the town line, Elena took a few deep breaths. Before she could cross the town line, she saw a wolf running out into the street, causing her to go on the brakes as hard as she could. Before everything in her vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: This will Take place before the first chapter, and when Elena and Logan meet. This will switch between Logan's and Elena's lives or POV**

"Sarah, sweetheart , the mayor isn't evil."

Logan was worried for his Daughter. Sarah had been an imaginative little kid since the beginning, along with the mayor's son, Henry Mills. When she was first learning to read, she had insisted that Logan write down the stories he told her, so she could learn from her own books. She had asked for a video camera two Christmases in a row, begging Logan and Graham to be the heroes in her short videos.

He knew that his daughter was imaginative and creative-he just didn't want to accept that she might also be a tad bit delusional. And this story of his, this web of fairy tales and cursed townsfolk that Sarah and Henry believed fervently was so unlike his daughter that Logan barely knew how to talk about it.

"Yes she is." Sarah clutched the copy of Peter Pan to her chest, her eyes wide. "Please, Pops, you've got to believe me! We've got to break the curse!"

Logan sighed. He dropped to the ground, leaning back on his legs. One hand ran through his hair while the other steadied itself on his sweet, confused daughter's shoulder. "Sarah, that book of yours is just a story. They're all just stories."

Sarah jerked away. "They're your stories, Pops." her whole little face had dropped, her eyes watering. Logan could feel his own heart breaking at the expression. He stood up, grabbing the small backpack from the countertop.

"We've got to get you to school, Sarah." It was barely eight in the morning and already Logan felt drained. He was exhausted. Exhausted from the late shift at the repair shop that Graham had begged him to take, from staying up even later than that to bake the dozen cupcakes for Sarah's class, from trying to convince his daughter that her life was real.

Ever since Sarah's mother died in a horrific car accident, which Logan strangely couldn't remember, Sarah hadn't been the same since. She would never smile the way she did all those years ago, even though Logan has tried dating a few women, none really care for Sarah, they just care for Logan's good looks. And Logan had to admit he was a flirt.

And Regina, how he hated that women with his entire will being. Regina should have never should have told Henry that he was adopted. The lad was too young, too sensitive; the news had nearly crushed him and seeing the boy's reaction that way had nearly destroyed Logan,, as well.

But according to Regina he had been asking questions, about who his mother was, and how could Logan answer those? He wished, for the first time, that he was a woman. Explaining away a father, who could leave after conception, would be much easier than explaining away a woman who would've had to carry the boy for nine months.

Henry had been keen, but quick to assure that Logan was doing a great job and Henry was only curious-and really, what could Logan say to that? His little friend, who he saw as his own son, with his brown eyes begging, had been so earnest: Logan couldn't lie. So, he told him everything. After Regina did.

"I wish you'd believe me and Henry,'' Sarah grumbled, shoving her book into the bag that her father had offered her. "We're telling you the truth."

Like was usual lately, Logan didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." It was a pathetic response, but it was truthful. Sarah nodded.

"Me, too." She grabbed a banana, because apples were suddenly forbidden from the household, and ran outside to wait in the car.

Logan took a moment to grab his leather jacket and keys from the table, bang his head against the door, before going to join his wonderful, smart, kind, delusional kid.

* * *

She and Henry weren't crazy.

Sarah's dad might have thought she and her best friend was and Archie might have looked at them with those eyes terribly full of pity during they're sessions, and even Graham sometimes said he was worried about the "book delusions" to her Dad when they thought she was asleep.

But Sarah knew she wasn't .

The town was cursed. And ever since Henry borrowed Miss Blanchard's credit card and found out who is birth mother is, thanks to Sarah's special sneaking skills, Sarah and Henry were absolutely certain that she was the Savior his storybook talks about. As well as her sister Elena Swan.

They just had to prove it.

"Miss Blanchard?" Sarah smiled at her friend; she couldn't wait until she remembers. She thought that she would probably look really pretty if she was happy. "You dropped this." She handed her back her card, pretending like it was an accident.

"Oh, Sarah!" She looked surprised, but quickly nodded and accepted her lies. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And Regina mills is supposed to pick Henry up early. Can he go wait for her out front?" She looked like she was about to argue, but Henry couldn't have that; he had to go find his mom, so the boy approached them.

"Please, Miss Blanchard? I'll be really good!" Henry exclaimed.

Another student, Paige, she thought, called for her attention and Miss Blanchard waved Henry away. "Wait right out front for your mom, Henry!"

"I promise!" He lied, giving Sarah a silent thanks before rushing out the front door, his backpack strapped tight to him.

Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing how she and Henry were going to save they're cursed friends.

Even if she was going to be grounded for the next hundred years, Sarah didn't care. She knew Henry was going to find his mom and his aunt and they were going to bring back the happy endings. After all, it was they're destiny.

* * *

"Sarah, believes it, Graham." Logan clenched the coffee cup in his hand, wishing it was something stronger. Like wine. The thought surprised him; he wasn't a very big drinker, and certainly never for anything stronger than beer. All his friends mocked him for it, but he had never developed the taste.

"Maybe it's just for attention." His best friend suggested. Graham and he had worked together at the station and the shop for as long as he could remember. The two, truly, were more like brothers at this point. Graham, third to Sarah and Henry, who were the most important people in his life. ''Logan, think about it. Ever since Linda died, Sarah hasn't been the same, maybe this is a way to keep her emotions of the loss away.''

Logan nodded. ''Don't remind me,'' He almost growled, as he fiddled with his wedding ring which was making his finger begin to swell. ''I miss as well, hell, I almost about lost my mind since I heard of the car accident. That was until Sarah and Henry changed my life.''

Graham nodded, giving his friend a silent look of pity. Knowing even though Linda died almost seven years ago, Logan still hadn't been able to let it go. But hopefully the love he received from Sarah and Henry helped him.

''How's Henry?''' Logan asked, catching the sheriff of guard. ''I hear the kid's been having a rough week with Regina.''

Graham nodded, knowing Regina was still pushing her son too hard. ''Yeah, he and Regina are kind of banging heads again. He told her to shut up a few days ago.''

Logan almost smirked at that, feeling a little proud of himself for teaching Henry how to stick up for himself. But felt guilt knowing the kid was bound to get into trouble, hopefully Henry hasn't run off in three months, which was a new record.

Just as Logan was about to get Ruby. When the diner door opened and Regina stood at the door, her eye's wild and terrified. Logan almost laughed at how badly Regina looked, but of course he had to be polite. So, looking back at Graham with a confused expression, Regina made her way over and sat next to Graham.

''What the hell happened to you?'' Logan asked, raising a brow, as he took another sip of his drink. As Regina sent him her best glare, which he just returned just more darker and more mean.

''Uh, what's wrong?" Graham asked, cutting in before Logan could say anything.

Regina took a moment to regain her breath, before she looking between Logan and Graham and sighed. ''Henry's gone again.''

Logan almost spat out his drink in surprise, almost chocking on it as well. As Graham held Regina close, trying to comfort her. Logan made a small sound that interrupt the couple, as he placed his coffee mug down.

''Again? Are you sure?'' Logan asked, sitting up, resting his massive arms on the table top. ''Did you try Archie's? Or the School?''

Regina snapped her head up at him, her eye still cold and deadly. As she nuzzled into Graham, who hugged her tighter. Before looking back at Logan with her fierce cold hard stare, which to her surprise he matched.

''You don't think I tied them?'' Regina asked, sounding as if she was being mocked. As Logan, kept giving her judging looks. ''Henry was supposed to have an appointment today, with Archie. But as it seems it's way past his arrival and he's no where in sight. As for the School...''

Regina paused, as she was interrupted by the ringing of the dinner bell, and the sound of running footsteps coming they're way. As Sarah, with her bag slung across her small body, slid quickly and almost out of breath in the booth next to her father.

''Practicing for the track team again, are we?'' Graham asked, ignoring Regina, as he gave the little girl a raised brow and a small teasing smirk, which Sarah gave right back, before she nuzzled under Logan's arm.

''Ha, ha, very funny, but no.'' Sarah replied, before reaching over and taking the menu from her father's side. Sarah could feel that all eyes were on her now, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but with Logan beside her she felt safe. So, she did her best to ignore the adult discussion, and pretended to read from the menu. But it seems no one was on her side today, as Regina crossed her arms and looked at her.

''Sarah,'' Regina began, sitting up and leaning against the table, trying to make direct eye contact with the little girl. ''Do you know what happened to my son? I've tried Archie's but he wasn't there. But when I called the school, they said he had been picked up early, by me. Please explain how this happened?''

Sarah swallowed, slowly placing her menu down, before giving the women a stare. And spoke. ''I have no idea.'' She lied, staring straight into the Mayor's cold gaze, which didn't faze her one bit. ''All I know is that he was supposed to be leaving with you? Wasn't he? Unless you forgot to pick him up.''

Regina almost snarled, but held it in, as she felt Logan's gaze on her begging her to try anything, and she knew from experience he could tear her apart. So, taking a deep breath, she stood up, and looked between Graham and Logan.

''Well, if you see my son, please bring him home.'' Regina replied gruffly, before she grabbed her purse and high-tailed it out of there, but not before bumping into Ruby and making Coffee spill everywhere.

''What a bitch...'' Logan mumbled, glaring at the spot where Regina was just at. Before glancing at Graham who looked like a defeated man. And by the look in his eyes, Logan knew what he was doing. ''Graham, why don't you take the night off, I can search for the boy. While I get Mrs. Blanchard, to watch Sarah for the night.''

Sarah at hearing her name, looked up and watched as Graham thought it over. Before he slowly nodded. ''Of course, if I can help. Henry means a lot to me too, Logan. So, we team up?''

Logan gave it a little thought before he nodded as well, and stood up, paying for his coffee, not even bothering to order his daughter anything, knowing she wasn't really interested in the menu anyways.

''Well, it's not to bad to start looking now.'' Logan replied back, waiting for Sarah, as she climbed out from the booth and ran over to them, her bright green eyes shining with hope. As they made they're may down town.

* * *

After spending all day trying to find his lost friend. Logan never expected to see two women, one with flowing golden hair and one with brown hair. Who had brought Henry back home, to look so nervous, as Regina stared them down. When Regina told him to lead the women inside and get them drinks, he couldn't help but snarl a little. What was he now? Her maid?

But as the night went on, Logan couldn't help but be fascinate with the women who called herself, Elena Swan. He could tell by the way they looked that Elena and Emma were twins. But what interested him to most about her, was that she had turned down his flirting, and even managed to surprise him when she went right up in his face, and for the first time in forever, he saw no fear in a person's eyes before.

Even with his handsome looks, women, even men were afraid to look him in the eye. Hell it took Graham almost a year to feel comfortable around him. But to see this women just stare at him like he was nothing more than a bug. Surprised him.

He watched her as she drove off into the cold, dark, rainy night. He could feel his gut turn, remembering how Linda had died in the same weather condition. With a deep sigh, he glanced up one last time at Henry's window, just enough time to see the boy give him a small smile. Before he closed his bedroom curtains.

Walking over to his Harley motorcycle, he took a deep breath, knowing he was going to have to ground his daughter. Who he found out from Mrs. Blanchard, had told the school Henry was leaving with Regina. Logan blamed himself, for teaching Sarah how to lie and not get caught. Point zero for good parenting.

Starting his bike, Logan instantly inhaled, loving how the rain seemed to soak in his hair, and how the wind blew through it as well. Even though Sarah had been trying to get him to have his hair cut, he wouldn't do it. He chuckled a little remembering waking up one morning with bright red marker on his forehead that said shave hair.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Logan made his way down to the house, which was just down the street. But something deep inside him told him to go back to the repair shop. So, turning his Harley around, he drove as fast as he could, hoping to at least get some sleep tonight. Hoping for a quick drive by, by his shop. But what he saw puzzled him greatly.

Driving closer, he could see the faint outline of a 67 chevy Impala, which he noticed was crashed right into his shop's sign, which was now on the ground. But not caring for his stupid sign, which he needed to replace anyway. He stopped his bike, and quickly placed the kickstand on, before he quickly ran over to the driver's side of the car.

''Elena?'' He whispered, as he managed to get the door open, worry crossing his features as he saw a small trickle of blood running down from her head. Instantly flashes of his wife's dead body in the driver's seat, made him instantly take the women's hand feeling for a pulse. To his relief there was one.

Gently as he could, he lifted the frail girl into his muscular- leather clad arm's which were now soaked to the absolute brim, and held her to his chest, hoping his body heat would keep her warm. Before he slammed her car door closed. After deciding to leave the car, so he could repair whatever damage his sign might have caused. He carried Elena over to his bike, and gently held her so she wouldn't falls as he drove. With one arm wrapped protectively around the women's side, and one arm holding the bar. He drove off, clutching Elena even closet to him, as she moved in her sleep.

But what he didn't see was the wolf watching them closely before It ran off...


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI! Sorry it took so long to update this story. But here's the finally 4th chapter. And more to come Thursday.**_

~Storybrooke, Tuesday, 9AM~ Logan and Sarah's House

Groaning awake, Elena slowly opened one eye and was immediately blinded by the sun coming through the curtains of her window- wait...

That wasn't her window, nor was this her room. Getting up, Elena tried to remember what the hell happened last night and hopefully she did't have any one last night stands, and managed to lose her V-card. Yes even though she like her sister were twenty-eight. Elena refused to sleep or 'make love' to anyone until she got married or if she thought the time was perfect and was in love with someone.

But the women knew that in her experience with men. That she was never going to live a happy ever after. Just look what happened to Emma, Neal, oh that son of a bitch had left her sister high and dry with their unborn son...Henry!

That's when everything from last night came rushing over her like tidal wave. She remembered meeting her own nephew for the first time who was named Henry, and was adopted by this mayor women, Regina Mills. And the two men the Sheriff, Graham, and the big Austrian repair shop owner and the only one in town. And...That she had crashed her twenty=thousand dollar Chevy Impala, into a sign, hopefully she didn't do severe damage too it, but it wasn't something she couldn't fix. Thanks to her degree in college of repairing Cars.

But if she did crash last night. And apparently treated, as she touched her forehead and felt a nicely done bandage on her fore head. Then where the hell was she, and why did they take her to their home in the middle of the fucking night.

She was about to stand, when a familiar accented voice called out. ''I wouldn't do that if I were, Sweetheart. That crashing your car of yours really knocked the shit out of you.'' Looking over to the voice. She recognized the big man to be, Logan. He out of all people had saved her last night apparently. And she was kind of moved by the gesture, but she knew she had been through this kind of thing with a man no less which had the same pound of muscle this big Austrian seemed to have. And it did not turn out well. All it did was leave scars and nasty bruises.

''You alright, Elena? Maybe you should stay in bed for the rest of the day-'' Logan was interrupted as, Elena stood up quickly from the bed, and groaned a little from the sharp sting from her forehead. Which made Logan approach her in caution, as he's seen these type of concusion's before and knew if the women didn't get her stubborn ass down she would only make it worse. ''Elena, I think you should at least sit for a few minutes before you go wondering off.''

Elena gave him a glare, and ignored him. But as soon as she took a step, she found herself falling into a pair of warm, strong, but very gentle arm's as they held her close to a very defined chest. Looking up she saw, Logan, hovering over her, holding her bridal style.

''Ok, definitely going back to bed.'' He said, with no argument. Before he carried her back to the bed, and gently laid her back down. Hoping she could get better over time, cursing himself over and over that he should have got his sign replaced by now.

Elena gave him a small smile, which he knew was fake from past experience's with women. But for some reason he found himself completely fasinated with this women. Ever since she had got right in his face, with no fear, not even emotion. He for the first time found himself scared out of his wits, by a small, but beautiful young women. Whom he was guessing couldn't be more than in her late twenty's. He was twenty-nine.

''Thanks, Logan.'' Elena said. Which made Logan sigh in relief as he saw she could remember everything, because sometimes people didn't. Giving her a small nod of 'You're welcome' He slowly went over to her side on the bed, and sat down. Quickly noticing the women next to him tense. And he knew there was always a reason why a women would tense up around a man. ''So, where's my car? Is she okay?''

Logan chuckled at her calling the car a she and nodded. ''She's in the shop, I'm going to fix her up for you and then you are free to go.'' He smiled, as she smiled back fake again. Before she turned over so she was looking at him more better. ''What? what's wrong?'' Logan asked, as Elena just stared at him...

''Well I was wondering...'' She trailed off looking at the sheets on the bed, fiddling her thumbs. Before looking back up at him, not even believing she was asking this...'' So, who does Henry think you are?''

Logan raised a brow. And Elena sighed rolling her eyes. ''From his storybook? You know the one where-''

''Where he thinks we're all characters in his book from an unknown land? That one?" He smirked, oh so he was a cocky bastard. ''And besides I don't think you even want to know, it's silly. I mean there is even a movie series of this paticular character.

Elena sat up a little, leaning on her elbow, giving him her full attention. Her curiosity getting the better of her, and she knew it...but it could help a little at who Henry thought he was or who. So with a deep breath she said only two words. ''Tell me...''

Logan sighed softly, looking rather uncomfortable, before giving her a small smile. ''The...Terminator...'' As soon as those words left his mouth, Elena almost found herself frozen. But laughed inside her head, man this kid and his friend were delusional. ''Pretty crazy hu?'' Logan chuckled.

''Yeah, very much so...'' Elena chuckled, as Logan sighed softly, before gently checking her temperature by pressing one giant big hand upon her temple, which was a little warm but not too bad. Before he could say something, the sound of the front door opening, caught both Elena's and Logan's attention instantly.

''Pops! I'm home,'' Sarah exclaimed, as Mary Margaret chased after her hoping she wouldn't wake her father if he was sleeping. Sarah ignored her protests and slammed her father's door wide open, making a loud noise, which made Elena who was still in bed groan as her headache worsened. Logan jumped a little, and turned too face the door, only for a small figure to pounce on top of him and land on the bed right next to Elena. Who was watching little girl, who she assumed was Logan's daughter, and couldn't help but smile. Before Sarah turned her attention to Elena. ''Who's this?''

Elena slowly got up so she was sitting, and exchanged her hand to her. ''Elena Swan, and you are?'' She asked, making Sarah look at Logan who smiled, before she wrapped her little arm's around the women's neck, making Elena tense not knowing what too do, but she hugged back slowly, still shocked this little girl was hugging her like as if her prayer's had been answered.

Pulling away, Sarah jumped up and down on the bed making Logan scold her, while Elena just chuckled. ''It's her, Pops! It's her!'' Sarah exclaimed, making Elena raise a brow, 'who was she exactly'. ''It's Elena Swan, sister of Emma Swan and Henry's aunt.'' At that Elena's brows rose in surprise at how much this girl knew about her sister. Before she could ask, the girl turned and gave her a excited smile.

''The names, Sarah Connor.'' Elena's smile, turned into a confused frown at the name. 'Why did that name seem so fucking familiar' she thought, before taking Sarah's hand giving it a firm shake. Before Sarah turned to Logan and hugged him once more. ''Pops! She and Emma are the two savior's of Storybrooke, and are the only ones who can save us...'' Pausing Sarah turned to face Elena and smiled. ''This is Pops or Logan whatever you prefer, he's the Terminator a -''

Logan interrupted her with a eye roll and a soft sigh. ''A cyberdyne's systems model 101,'' He lied, giving Elena a wink, and the women seemed to understand and smiled back, before nodding her head at Sarah who she remembered Henry talking about believing in the curse like he did. But Logan a Terminator? That's ridiculous, now that she thought about it the name 'Sarah Connor' did start to ring a bell.

''Excuse me?'' Everyone turned to see Mary Margaret, holding Sarah's belongings, before setting them down onto the floor. ''I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came by to bring Sarah home...who's this?'' Mary margaret said, getting way off topic, as she suddenly noticed Elena sitting on the bed, as Sarah and Logan shared a look. Before Elena smiled.

''Elena Swan,'' She replied, making Mary Margaret give Logan a look. Knowing this was the women who Sarah and Henry thought was coming along with her sister who she just happened to run into this morning 'Emma' were the ones to save them all from a dreaded curse. But she knew it wasn't real. But she like Logan didn't want to crush the kid's imagination. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Elena asked for her name.

''Oh, Mary-Mary Margaret.'' She said, coming over to bed to give her a handshake, while Logan and Sarah sat there watching. ''So, I heard about the wreck you had, and Logan I hope you don't mind but I went into your shop this morning and found Henry's and Sarah's book in the passenger seat of Elena's car.'' She said, as she opened her knapsack revealing the 'Once Upon A Time' Book.

Sarah quickly took the storybook and hopped onto the bed once more. Before she looked at her father and asked one thing. ''Can I take this back to Henry?'' She asked, and Logan nodded, before telling her to go to his sandcastle, having seen the young boy there all alone. Before Sarah hugged and kissed his cheek. ''Thank's, Pops.'' Before she was off to find her friend, while Elena gave Logan a look, and gave a real smile. As Mary Margaret stared at them.

''Sweet kid, is she your's?'' She asked, and Logan nodded smiling back. ''I bet her mother is blessed to have you as her husband.'' Logan froze instantly at that, as he played with his ring. And that's when Elena noticed she must have said too much, as she caught his haunted expression. ''I'm so sorry, I-I''

Logan waved her off. ''It's okay you didn't know. But thank you,'' He smiled, ignoring the pain at remembering his wife. ''She was blessed, and so was I for getting the last thing I have from her. My little girl.'' Elena's heart went out for him, no wonder he was such a gentleman, she just thought he was one of those kinky bastards who liked one night stands. But now that she knew the truth about him, she was hoping now she would slowly make a new friend.

Remembering that Mary Margaret was in the room. She decided the ask the same question as she did to Logan. Is of who Henry and Sarah thought she was in their book. ''So, Mary, who does Henry and Sarah think you are?'' She asked, and the older women smiled softly, chuckling along with Logan who gave each other looks.

''...Snow White.'' Elena's smile froze, as she remembered that Snow white is who Henry said was her mother, and that Prince charming was her father as well as Emma's. Before she shook her head, hoping to forget what she just heard...Hoping her sister was okay.

~Storybrooke, Tuesday, 10 AM, Henry's castle~

''Sneaky Bastard.'' Sarah said, as she stepped onto the wooden platform of the castle, as Henry smiled innocently. ''Don't even go there, Mills.'' She warned, making him chuckle.

''It was the only way to make her stay longer.'' Henry pointed out defensively, as Sarah sat next to him, giving him a solid hard punch to his arm, causing the young boy to wince. ''Seriously, Sarah, why is it always violence with you?'' He protested, clutching his hurting arm.

Sarah chuckled. ''It's not violence it's communication,'' She smirked, lowering her arm. Before her eyes met the clock and frowned. ''It still hasn't moved, hu?'' She asked, raising a brow at her friend.

Henry shook his head. ''No..'' Was his only reply.

''I thought if your mother and Elena were here-'' Sarah began.

''That they would make the clock move again.'' Henry finished for her, making Sarah turn her attention to him. As he sighed sadly, clutching his book close to him. ''You were't the only one.'' Henry frowned.

Sarah sighed softly, as she felt the cold air seep through her long golden hair, closing her eyes for just a split moment. Before a pair of footsteps caught the two's attention. Turning around to face the intruder, hoping it wasn't Regina. But to her relief it was, Emma, hu, Elena must be still with her father. At that the young girl smiled.

''Is that what You left this in, Elena's car.?'' She simply asked, before she looked to see Sarah sitting beside her son. ''Oh, didn't expect to see you here, Elena told me about you over the phone. You're Logan's daughter right?'' Sarah nodded softly, before Emma finished. '' And by the way your father's looking for you. Said something about a sleepover tonight?''

''Thanks...'' Sarah replied, before hopping off the castle, leaving both Emma and her best friend behind. ''I hope he talks some sense into her soon...'' She whispered to herself, before going over to her father's house. Knowing he was taking a day of work off, to look after Elena. After all it was his sign that hit her.

~Los Angeles, Wensday, 1973~

Sarah's POV...

It had only been five month ever since the T-1000 had completely ruined my life. It all happened on January twenty-first 1973. My parents were murdered right before my eyes. I watched as my mother was blown up inside the cabin, and as my dad took his final breath as he held off the T-1000. But nothing was more haunting when The T-1000 took over my dads form, and told me too swim back to him, and that the T-1000 or whatever it was-was dead. But I was smarter and looked into the boat, and still saw my father dead...with his head chopped off.

But before the T-1000 could get me, as I was swimming as fast as I could towards the dock. I had felt a big explosion like currant go over my head, as I swan underwater. Which made me close my eyes, to avoid anything if it fell into the water. But I opened them once more, and saw nothing coming down. Before I looked behind too see no T-1000. But I didn't want to risk it, and swan as fast as I could underneath the dock. Taking a deep breath, just as I heard the thing that went over me hit my father's boat, hopefully killing the T-1000. As I hid under the dock.

Waiting for anything...I froze in fear, as I heard the sound of boot's hitting the dock. And looked up, to see giant man holding a big gun over his gigantic shoulder, his face an expressionless mask. It was like he had no emotion whatsoever. But as soon as he stopped right in front of me, I noticed he was wearing sunglasses, as he looked down at me. To be honest I was trausmitized, but something told me to trust this man, and I did.

After he explained to me what had happened and why that thing killed my parents. I felt tears go down my face, as I knew it was my fault. If I was never born this would not have happened to them. But the man no Terminator who called himself, a Cyberdyne's System's model 101 or 800 series, said he would never let anyone hurt me. And he is the only person so far in my life, who has always been there for me. Not even my real parents were, since my mom had to work, and my dad just didn't want to really do stuff after coming back from Vietnam.

Now five months later, here I was listening to the booming music of my favorite artist, Elton John. Singing along to the music while Pops 'which I decided to call him three days after we met. Drove to another hideout, since we had been discovered at our last one by the T-1000. I couldn't help but stare at the revealing metal on Pops face and arms. He wasn't scratched up to bad, but it was enough to strike underneath his skin.

''So, where are we going now, Pops?'' I asked, leaning over on the armrest, of the passenger seat, so I was closer to him. While munching on ranch doritios. The big man glanced at me, with those piercing blue eyes of his, before looking back at the road.

''We are now going to your father's secret war-house.'' Pops replied bluntly, as I raised a brow, knowing I had told him about my dad's secret hideouts, just in-case something from his past showed up to harm us. Or he would take me there to play. ''It is the safest place for now. We cannot risk for the T-1000 to find us.'' Pops replied.

I frowned before replying. ''How come we can't just go to small apartment and rent it and get out of dodge for tonight?'' I pondered, Pops just stared blankly at the road. Until he replied.

''The T-1000 knows what I know, and it will try to make that move.'' He explained simply like it was a fact, before looking at me. ''I must keep you safe, and I will not stop.'' He finished, making me smile, as he tried to smile, failing badly. I wished I never taught him how to smile, it was just plain creepy is what it was. Pops then gently nudged me, making me raise a brow. ''Get some sleep, you require energy for your first day of training tomorrow.'' He explained, making me a little happy, as I had begged him to train me to kill the thing that killed my parents. And now I was finally going to learn.

''Okay, night, Pops.'' I yawned, before closing my eyes, hoping not to have another nightmare about that day. As I let darkness overtake me, as Pops continued to drive...

Author's Note: Plot Twist what does everyone think of Pops (The Terminator from: Terminator Genisys) Being Logan brendon connor. ( Sarah connor from terminator genisys) Being herself but cursed, to think Logan is her real father.

And please give me honest reviews of what you think of Pops/Logan ending up with Elena Swan? Because even I believe he deserves to find love.


End file.
